my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora/Biography
Backstory _SORA_ was born in -------, -------. He ad quite an entertaining childhood compared to few. He was born a genius and was praised and treated as so. Many believe he would have a great job as a engineer or designer but _SORA_ wanted to be a hero more than anything. When he was seven he got a younger sister to play with. She grew up quite fast and enjoyed playing with _SORA_ til the sun set. Since he always aced every test at school he was able to do anything during school time because the teachers stated that they weren't worthy to teach such a genius. Still on his goal to be a hero he trained with his quirk everyday for years until he got extremely good at it. _SORA_ eventually found out about manga, video games, and anime and soon got an extreme interest in it. It got so bad he started to not come out of his room for day. Eventually _SORA_ gained dark bags under his eyes but he was still as sharp and smart as ever. Later that same week he took an IQ test and scored a 234 when he was 14. Later down the line he started to enjoy watching his little sister cheerfully use her quirk and was quite impressed by her level of memory and smarts as she use her quirk to create objects for her to play with. But what seemed like a happy life turned sour one day. That one day _SORA_ was walking back from the store and encountered a villain who was attacking a few heroes. _SORA_ wanted to stay out of the fight but accidentally ended up it the middle of the fight. The villain, whose name was Takuna Yaoyamori, used his quirk Reality Shift one the heroes and _SORA_. The two heroes vanished out of thin air and _SORA_ went unconscious for a few days. After waking up the nurses and doctors asked his name and _SORA_ told them but they found no records of him anywhere when they asked who he family was _SORA_ told them and when they called the family said that they never had a son. Confused _SORA_ asked what happened before he was brought to the hospital. The doctors told him that a villain robbed and back and ran away. Then _SORA_ asked about what happened to the two heroes who vanished and the doctors said, "There were no heroes to stop the villain", this shook _SORA_ to his very core then the gears in his mind began to turn rapidly. He came up with an idea that could explain what happened but _SORA_ didn't want to believe it. Was it possible ''for the villains quirk to be able to erase people from existence. ''If this was the case then is it possible that all memories, records, documents, and photos of his ceased to exist. Months passed as he tried to get people to remember him but eventually he gave up and became a shut-in for a while. He kept training his quirk mainly to distract him and when he was 17 a blessing in disguise came about. A doctor named Ujiko came to him and asked if he wanted to be remembered and the man known as Sora instantly agreed and became the information source for Ujiko and AFO. Ujiko even gave Sora the information about Takuna Yaoyamori, the man who made Sora an unknown variable in the world. He went off the grid for a long time searching for Takuna Yaoyamori and a year later when he was 18 finally found him. They had a long drawn out duel where other heroes such as Endeavor got involved and eventually Endeavor landed a brutal hit on Sora's chest and with Endeavor's quirk plundered he killed Takuna Yaoyamori and unknowingly permanently stole his Reality Shift quirk. After a year of training after Takuna Yaoyamori's death he finally came out of seclusion and "rejoined" the League of Villains but unlike before Sora was more cheerful and calm compared to before and Ujiko explained that it might because Sora slain the bastard who made him forgotten. And compared to before he became a full fledged NEET and enjoyed every moment of it, but he now has more issues with talking to others. However he still worked with the League of Villains in secret and leaked information that was supposed to be top secret to Shigiraki. Despite their conflicting personalities Sora and Tomura got along pretty well and worked great together. After being assigned to secretly watch All Might and UA Sora saw someone he didn't want to see for a while. He saw his little sister at UA training with others. Later when UA was going to the forest camp to train Sora got and told Shigiraki the information of where and when the camp was. Later on Sora started to gather people for his own team. The main person, other than him, in the team was Rayna. Rayna became Sora's best friend and muscle. After a battle with multiple pros Sora went into hiding for a bit but he still assists Tomura when he is needed.Category:Boss18212